In the increasingly smaller world brought together by telecommunication networks, it is desirable to globalize a telecommunication network without building expensive transport networks in foreign countries. In fact, some countries will not allow domestic United States companies to enter their foreign countries to build such networks. Other expansive proposals for supporting global mobility include using satellites for locating mobile customers throughout the world. This design would be expensive.
No matter what type of global system is used, however, for certain mobile customers, the number of queries and updates corresponding for one record of a database would increase dramatically. Thus, it would be advantageous to distribute and replicate customer records in multiple geographical locations, i.e., sites, of various signaling networks of foreign countries for easy access, achieving a high level of efficiency and system availability as well as improved call setup time.